


Festive Drinks

by shan_love



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inviting Carm home for the holidays hadn’t started off on the best note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Drinks

Inviting Carm home for the holidays hadn’t started off on the best note.

To put it mildly, the vampire had been… _reluctant_ to engage in the holiday (something about consumerism or commercialism or both; the rant had gone on for _days_ ) but Laura had persisted as was her way, arguing that they’d _saved the world_ ; they deserved a little downtime, a little _together_ time, with no new Big Bad in sight.

Faced with such inarguable logic, Carmilla (eventually) gave into most of the tiny gay’s reasonable demands (she had _adamantly_ refused to wear a matching light-up Rudolph sweater but, hey, that had been a long shot anyway and, in her opinion, was barely worth mentioning; victory was victory, after all). So, after some light packing (interspersed with some not so light making out), the pair said their goodbyes – however temporary – to Silas and headed to Laura’s.

And now, just a few hours into their stay, it was hard to tell which of them was more in the spirit. Be it Laura, nestled into Carmilla’s side clad in her garish holiday sweater and clutching a mug of hot chocolate, or the vampire herself, who smiled contentedly behind a glass of liberally spiked eggnog. Either way, their eyes were trained on the TV as a rerun of Dr. Seuss’ _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ played and, really, what more could she ask for?


End file.
